Memory Alpha:Pages for deletion/Magnetic conduit
This is a page to discuss the suggestion to delete " ". *If you are suggesting a page for deletion, add your initial rationale to the section "Deletion rationale". *If you want to discuss this suggestion, add comments to the section "Discussion". *If a consensus has been reached, an administrator will explain the final decision in the section "Admin resolution". In all cases, please make sure to read and understand the deletion policy before editing this page. Deletion rationale This page has had a on it since July 2005! While there are several links to it, I found one to be piped back the term warp transfer conduit ( ). As far as usage, I can find no references to this term I did find a reference to [[isoplasma conduit] ( )], unless it appeared on a display somewhere, or some technical manual. --Alan del Beccio 09:46, 18 November 2007 (UTC) 2nd nomination It's BAAACK!Capt Christopher Donovan 11:39, 6 January 2008 (UTC) Discussion *'Delete', if no citation has been found in two years. I can't recall that exact term being used. Maybe a redirect if anything close to it was said. 31dot 14:49, 18 November 2007 (UTC) *'Delete'.Let the article's creator find episode references and then repost the article. Though I doubt that will happen now if is has not for the last two years. – [[User:Eyes Only|''Watching...]][[User Talk:Eyes Only| ''listening...]] 21:25, 19 November 2007 (UTC) *'Perhaps Keep'. I do remember the term and think it was used in an episode of but I am not sure in which episode. Perhaps we'll have to write this article again when anyone will find a source. – Tom 12:59, 20 November 2007 (UTC) *''Probably Delete. I agree with Eyes Only. I don't remember any usage of the term, and without citations for more then 2 years is just too long. If someone can help, find a citation, and repost. Hossrex 21:43, 30 November 2007 (UTC) *'Delete', it's had a chance to be cited. – Cleanse 08:39, 1 December 2007 (UTC) 2nd discussion It might be a good idea to make sure no one stumbles over any redlinks this time - for example by redirecting this to some article about a relevant warp enginge component (or Warp engine directly). -- Cid Highwind 12:03, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :I agree. '''REDIRECT' to "Power transfer conduit" or better yet, "Plasma conduit"Capt Christopher Donovan 12:40, 6 January 2008 (UTC) ::Redirect to Plasma conduit. It can always be changed if this is found to be inaccurate.--31dot 14:34, 6 January 2008 (UTC) :Honestly, there isn't even a reason to have both "Power transfer conduit" AND "Plasma conduit". They're the same thing, just different vernacular. I've been toying with the idea of coming up with a "merged" article to present for consideration...we DEFINITELY don't need THREE articles about the same thing though, even if we keep two.Capt Christopher Donovan 00:38, 7 January 2008 (UTC) Admin resolution * Deleted. If we find a good reference to it, it can be easily undeleted. -- Sulfur 20:20, 5 December 2007 (UTC) 2nd resolution * Redirected to Plasma conduit. -- Sulfur 14:11, 16 January 2008 (UTC)